Elena i Katherine konfrontacja
by Eliza381b
Summary: Nawet nie wiesz, jaką zołzą potrafię być, kiedy mnie ktoś rozgniewa, kochana, słodziutka Eleno… To jeszcze nie koniec. To dopiero początek.


- Och Eleno… Nie zasługujesz na niego. Jesteś zbyt naiwna i dziecinna, by zrozumieć tak złożony umysł.

- Tak twierdzisz, Katherine? Że na niego nie zasługuję? Jak traktowałaś go, kiedy byliście razem? Kłamałaś przez cały czas. Byłaś fałszywa od samego początku. Spotykałaś się z nimi obydwoma. Myślisz, że to było w porządku? Dawać nadzieję obu, a w końcu nie wybrać żadnego i skazać ich na wieczną wzajemną nienawiść?

- Sami tego chcieli. Ja tylko podkręciłam temperaturę w naszym związku.

- Kłamiąc i zdradzając?

- Czy ty naprawdę nie wiesz? Czy Stefan nigdy ci o tym nie mówił? Och tak, oczywiście…- Zaśmiała się szyderczo spoglądając Elenie prosto w oczy z nieskrywaną pogardą.- Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli, od razu się we mnie zakochali. Obaj. Nie potrzebowałam ich do niczego zmuszać. Wręcz przeciwnie, każdy z nich zabiegał o mnie tak długo, aż uległam. Boże, Stefan był taki oddany... Błagał mnie, bym pozwoliła mu zostać moim sługą na wieki. To aż nie do wiary, że zrobił się takim draniem. Ale wiesz co? To mnie kręci.

- Jesteś żałosna, Katherine. Być może masz rację, że nie zasługuję na Stefana. Ale ty również. A wiesz jaka jest między nami różnica? Że mnie kocha. A miłość do ciebie była tylko wytworem twoich nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Zmusiłaś go do tego. Wszystko, co wygadujesz, to kłamstwa. Ufam Stefanowi. Wiem, że nie muszę się w ogóle zastanawiać nad tym, czy jego uczucia są szczere. Ja to po prostu wiem. Ty za to byłaś pewna, że nie będzie cię chciał, więc kazałaś mu siebie kochać.

- Ty… Nie masz do niego prawa, szmato. Byłam pierwsza!

- Och, naprawdę? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to ciebie pierwszą pokochał z własnej woli.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, Eleno.

- Bo co? Zabijesz mnie i znów przywiążesz go do siebie urokiem? Powiem ci coś, co cię bardzo zasmuci… Miłość do mnie będzie żyła w nim, dopóki będzie chodzić po tej ziemi. Niezależnie od tego, co każesz mu zrobić. Możesz go zmusić, by cię całował i mówił miłe słówka, ale nigdy nie uda ci się wzbudzić jego prawdziwej miłości.

- Powtarzam jeszcze raz, głupiutka, pyskata dziewczynko.- Wycedziła Katherine przyskakując nagle do Eleny chwytając ją za gardło.- Nie prowokuj mnie, bym cię zabiła.

- Nie zrobisz tego. Uważasz, że Stefan jeszcze coś do ciebie czuje i wiesz, że gdybyś mnie zabiła, znienawidziłby cię. Oświecę cię Katherine: on już cię nienawidzi. Obaj cię nienawidzą. Jesteś podła i okrutna.

- Właśnie to we mnie kochają. Ty tak nie potrafisz. Jesteś zbyt niewinna i dobra, by wywrzeć na nich takie wrażenie, jak ja.

- Mylisz się. Obaj cię nienawidzą. Zraniłaś ich tak mocno, że nigdy, przenigdy nie będą chcieli cię widzieć ponownie. Zanim się tu zjawiłaś, miałaś jeszcze Damona, ale najwyraźniej nie zależało ci na nim. Zabiłaś w nim wszystko, co dobre. I za to ja cię nienawidzę.

Elena w błyskawicznym- jak na człowieka- tempie wysunęła z rękawa kołek i zamachnęła się. Jednak zanim drewno zdążyło wbić się w ciało Katherine, wampirzyca zablokowała cios zręcznym i jakby mimowolnym ruchem.

- Nie próbuj na mnie takich sztuczek, Eleno. Jestem wampirem. A ty słabym, kruchym człowiekiem, który nie wiadomo po co zjawił się na świecie. Prędzej to ja przebiję twoje serce tym kołkiem, niż ty moje.

- Przestań mi grozić, bo naprawdę się ciebie nie boję.

- A powinnaś.

- Obie wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz.

- Eleno, daj już spokój z tą głupią gadką. Zrozum wreszcie, że on cię nie kocha! Zawsze kochał mnie i tak pozostanie. Ty jesteś ostatnią przeszkodą między mną, a Stefanem. Ale dziś wieczór cię nie zabiję.

Katherine wyskoczyła przez okno tak szybko, że Elena zauważyła tylko rozmazaną smugę w powietrzu.

- Wow, ale z niej zołza…- Mruknęła Elena rozcierając szyję.

Słyszałam to, pomyślała Katherine idąc chodnikiem w kierunku wozu który ukradła z jedynego porządnego salonu w Mistyc Falls. Zaśmiała się cicho. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką zołzą potrafię być, kiedy mnie ktoś rozgniewa, kochana, słodziutka Eleno… To jeszcze nie koniec. To dopiero początek.


End file.
